A Trojan Flower
by inuhime313
Summary: Second Troy fanfic but this time it isn't from the Greeks pov. This is about Hector's sister who wants to follow in his footsteps but nether he nor their father will allow it. And one fatefull night could change everything.
1. Welcoming Princes and Meeting Helen

I don't own Troy but I do own Aurora, Callie, and this story.

The streets of Troy rejoiced as their princes Hector and Paris reached the gates of the palace. The princes had been in Greece making peace and now they were home. They were met by King Priam after a few word were said about Helen of Sparta who had fallen in love with Paris and followed him home, they entered the palace. Hector was met by his wife Andromache with a hug. "Look." She said signaling her handmaiden forward. Her handmaiden brought their son forward.

Hector gasped and said. "He has grown."

"He is strong." Andromache agrees.

A black haired woman came running out from inside the palace. She wore the robes of Apollo. As she came into view Paris beamed. "Briseis!" Paris beamed.

"Paris." She said before running up to him.

Paris kissed her cheeks. "Beloved cousin, your beauty grows with each new moon."

"Briseis." Hector said as he kissed her cheek. "A servant of Apollo now."

"The young men of Troy were devastated when Briseis chose the virgin robes." Priam said and he kissed Briseis' forehead.

"There is one face I haven't seen yet father that I have missed." Hector said as he scanned the group of people.

"You mean me?" A voice asked from behind him and turned to find a brown haired woman behind him.

"Aurora my sister, I have missed you." Hector said as he pulled her into a hug. When Hector released her Paris hugged her.

"You better have missed me." Aurora said shaking a fist at her oldest brother. "How was Greece?"

"Uneventful for the most part." Paris said with a sigh. "Oh Aurora this is Helen."

"Helen of Sparta?"Aurora asked.

"Helen of Troy." Paris corrected her.

Aurora looked at Hector and they both looked uneasy at this. "Aurora why don't you show Helen the palace." Priam suggested.

"Yes Father." Aurora said and she disappeared into the palace with Helen following her.

Aurora pointed out some places as they past but Aurora went into a very large room with a large table down the middle. "This is the royal dining hall." Aurora said. "I don't about you but I am hungry." Aurora motioned for her handmaiden to bring a tray of food out from the kitchens. " Come." She led Helen down to the end of the table and the women sat down.

"The palace is beautiful." Helen said.

"You will love living here." Aurora said. "I am glad Paris has finally found someone."

Both women ate and Aurora told Helen some of Paris's most embarrassing moments which made both women laugh. After they ate Aurora led Helen to Paris's chambers. "If you need anything and Paris isn't around come find me or my sister Cassandra. We will help you and welcome to Troy." Aurora left for her chambers and now that she left Helen she could think about what she thought about Helen being here. She knew that a war would break out and mean people would die.

A/N: So many choices for Aurora. I could go with Achilles or maybe Patroclus. And for this my great fans I leave for you to decide. Who would you like for Aurora to love???????????????? Please answer this in a review.


	2. The toiling of bells

For disclaimer see first chapter.

Aurora's thoughts are in _italics_.

Aurora was awoken by her handmaiden Callie and was shoved into the bathroom so the princess could bath. She didn't stay in the water long and grabbed she blue robe by the tub. She put the robe on and went to her balcony which over looked the city and you could see the ocean in the distance. Aurora felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned to find her sister Cassandra. "I have a bad feeling about Helen being here." Cassandra said. "I have seen the Greeks come and Troy falling."

"Cassandra it was most likely one of your dreams." Aurora said.

"No I have seen the future sister." Cassandra said.

"Cassie it does not take a seer to know that the Greeks will come for Helen." Aurora said.

"Alas that is the truth." Cassandra said. "But I in my vision I have seen the mighty Achilles come. He kills Hector and plays a part in the downfall of Troy though he will meet his end."

"Cassie I would like to believe you I really would." Aurora started but was cut off by the toiling of a bell. The sisters turned their attention to the sea and saw many ships. Both women shared a frighten look. Aurora went back into her room and dressed quickly in a white gown with a powder blue slip over it. He pinned her hair on top of her head and grabbed her golden crown and slipped it on her head. Then the sisters went running down to Hector's room.

They knocked and Andromache opened the door and let her sisters in law in. Aurora ran to her brother who was dressed in his armor. "The Greeks they have come." Aurora said.

"Just as we feared." Hector said.

"Let me fight with you brother." Aurora said and both of her sisters looked at her. "You know I am ready."

"It isn't a matter of that. You are a woman and according to the law I cannot let you fight." Hector said. "And I would never put my beloved sister at risk." Aurora glared at her brother and ran from the room.

'_How dare him_.' Aurora thought. '_I am just as good as any man. I am a better fighter than Paris._' Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into Helen. Helen's eyes were red and tears were wet on her cheeks. "Helen are you ok?" Aurora asked.

"I am sorry I have brought death to Troy." She sobbed. Aurora pulled her back into Paris's chambers and Aurora comforted her forgetting all about Hector.

A/N: Choices. Choices. Well leave reviews Thanks guys.


	3. The Temple Of Apollo

Disclaimer on first page.

That night Aurora was walking past the great night and she heard the words. "If they want a war we will give them a war." Aurora went to the door and listened. "I would match the best of Troy against the best of Greece any day."

"The best of Greece outnumber the best of Troy two to one." A man's voice said.

"Glaucus." Priam's voice said. "You have fought for me for 40 years. Can we win this war?"

"Our walls have never been breached." He answered the king. "We have the finest archers in the world. And we have Hector. Yes we can win."

"I spoke to two farmers today." A different man's voice said. "They saw an eagle lying with a serpent clutched in its beak. This is a sign from Apollo. We will win a great victory tomorrow."

"Bird signs." Hector's voice said. "You want to plan a strategy based on bird signs?"

"Hector show respect." Priam said. "The high priest is a servant of the Gods."

"And I am a servant of Troy." Hector argued. "I have always honored the gods, Father. You know that. But today I fought a Greek who desecrated the statue of Apollo. Apollo didn't strike the man down." Then it hit Aurora. Briseis. She ran back to her room and changed into her peasant clothes, snuck out of the palace, and made her way out of the walls of Troy and down to the temple of Apollo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Achilles sat on the beach of Troy watching the waves and out of the corner of his eye he saw someone enter the temple of Apollo. He stood and went toward the temple.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aurora entered the temple and she saw that blood stained the white marble floor. She moved further into the temple and she saw the bodies of the priests that worked in the temple. Aurora scanned the room and saw another still figure lying on the other side of the room, and she prayed to Apollo that it wasn't Briseis. She slowly crossed the room and as she neared the figure she could see that it was indeed a female. Aurora got down on her knees next to the female and slowly turned her on her back and tears formed in her eyes when she saw the face of her cousin. "No you can't be dead." Aurora said as she shook her cousin a little. "Come on please wake up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on please wake up." He heard her say. Achilles stood in the archway of the room and he saw a brown headed woman was leaning over a dark brown haired priestess. "This is my entire fault, I should have come down to get you instead of going to Hector. I am so sorry." He watched the woman laid a kiss to the head of her dead cousin. "Please find peace."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aurora rose to make her way back home but when she turned the blonde Greek came into view. They looked at each other for a silent moment. Aurora walked past the Greek and he let her go and she found this odd. She exited the temple and a Greek solder grabbed her. She kicked his knee and he released her and she tried to run but was caught by a second solder. The blonde Greek from temple came down the steps. "Let her go." He ordered.

"Sorry my lord but King Agamemnon has ordered any Trojan citizen found outside the walls of Troy will be taken before the kings." The Greek solders pulled her away from the temple of Apollo to the Greek camp.

A/N: Ok guys I have decided what to do with this story so keep reading and reviewing.


	4. A Slave Girl

For Disclaimer see Chapter 1.

"Aphareus!" A booming voice came from inside the temple. Aurora felt the men that held her arms stand up straight and their grips got tighter. "Haemon!" The guards dragged her into the tent. When they entered she could make out the blonde Greek from the temple and Agamemnon. She had never met him but she knew who he was. Agamemnon motioned to Aurora. "The spoils of war."

"No arguments with you, but if you don't release her, you will never see home again." The blonde Greek said. "Decide."

"Guards!" Agamemnon yelled and the blonde Greek drew his sword as they were surrounded by Greeks.

"Stop it." Aurora yelled as she broke free of the guards. "Do you have any idea how many men's blood wets the sand?" They all were silent. "If killing your brothers is your only talent then that is your curse as well." The blonde stood frozen for a moment before throwing down his sword.

"Might Achilles, silenced by a slave girl." Agamemnon said with a sneer. "Tonight, I'll have her give me a bath, and then who knows." Agamemnon picked up on of her locks of hair from her shoulder and smelled it. He gave her a strange look and then he looked at Achilles and back at Aurora. He thought she was a slave girl, but her hair smelled of rich lavender. He threw her to a guard. "Take her to my bed chambers." The guard nodded and dragged her from the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hector stormed into his brother's chambers surprising Helen who had just gotten in bed. He looked at her. "Where is Paris?" He asked in a serious tone that left no room to argue. She pointed to the balcony and Hector went to join his brother.

"Do you know where Aurora is?" Hector asked his brother.

"In her room?" Paris guessed.

"No that is the problem I don't know where she is." Hector said. "Cassandra told me she had not seen her since dinner. I am worried. She is my favorite sister and I would not forgive myself if something happened to her."

"I am sure she is here somewhere." Paris said.

"What is she was taken by the Greeks from right under my nose?" Hector asked.

"We would know if they had." Paris said. "No Greek could get inside the walls of Troy."

A/N: Ok guys and gals next time is an Achilles/Aurora scene. Review.


	5. Saving Aurora

For Disclaimer see chapter 1.

Aurora awoke to two men pulling her up and dragged her from the tent. They threw her out on the dirt ground. The men crowded her and began to throw her around from man to man around a fire. "Come on give the bitch to me." A man said. "Who's next?"

"Trojan whore!" Another man yelled out.

"Hold her." A man ordered and he pulled out a branding rod from the fire ready to push it into Aurora's skin. Aurora pulled her right arm free and smacked the man that was going to brand her. He recovered quickly back handed her.

"Achilles!" A man yelled out and Achilles grabbed the branding rod and stabbed it into the neck of the man who hit Aurora and then he held it out in front of him as a warning. When no one tried to stop him he dropped the rod and picked Aurora up and carried her back to his tent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cassandra stood by her window looking out at the Greek camp. She thought of her sister who she hoped was safe. There was a knock at the door. "The door is open." Cassandra said. She looked up and saw Andromache enter the room.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Andromache said. "I know that you and Aurora were close."

"I knew this would happen." Cassandra said. "We will see her again."

"Cassandra I think that…" Andromache started.

"I know you all think I am crazy but I am not." Cassandra cut her off. "Aurora knows that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Achilles carried Aurora into his tent and gently put her on his bed and he pulled a basin of water over. "Are you hurt?" He asked. Achilles took a washcloth and put it in the water and pulled it out and ringed it free of extra dripping water. "I watched you fight them. You have courage."

"You fight back when they attack me?" Aurora asked as she watched him. "A dog has that kind of courage."

Achilles moved over and cleaned her face of blood. He looked in her eyes for a moment and pulled back. He put a platter of food near her face. "Eat." He set it down on the bed next to her. "Now I think it is time for total truth between us. Who are you?"

"My name is Aurora." She told him not really answering his question.

"You are a princess of Troy." Achilles said. "Hector's sister."

"Yes." Aurora said.

"Why were you in the Temple?" Achilles asked.

"My cousin was a priestess there and she was in the temple when it was taken." Aurora explained. "I went to see if she was alive."

"I am sorry for your loss." Achilles said. "My cousin is among my allies. And I know I would go to great lengths to make sure he was alive and well."

"I hope you both make it him." Aurora said.

"Even if Greece beats Troy?" Achilles asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes." Aurora said.

Achilles moved from the floor to the bed. "So you wish for my safety?" Aurora looked away from him and stayed silent. His hand grabbed her chin and pulled her face back to face his. "Do you?"

"Yes." Aurora said and he released her chin.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you helped me." She answered.

Achilles faced moved in toward hers and their lips brushed. He pulled her close and kissed her fully. It took her a moment before she kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and his hands went to her hips and he went up them and to her stomach. Aurora put her arms around his neck bring him closer to her and he got on top of her and straddled her hips. Her hands left his neck and went down and undid his chest armor, it fell off to the side of the bed. His hands went to the bottom of her dress and pulled it up and off of her leave her completely naked under him. His hands moved to his warrior skirt and he pulled it off leaving him as naked as she was. He slowly went into her and she gave a small sound of pain as he broke through her skin, but as he slowly went in and out of her Aurora's pain went away and she felt pure pleasure.

A/N: I thank you for those who voted and the winner is Achilles. Review Please.


	6. Messy

For Disclaimer see chapter 1

Aurora awoke up tangled in black sheets; she looked around and saw Achilles sitting down looking at her. "Good morning." Achilles said. "Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly yes I did." Aurora said.

"Good." Achilles came over and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Got any food?" Aurora asked.

"Plenty." Achilles answered as he handed her a platter of food.

Aurora began eating like a crazy woman and Achilles smirked. "What?" She asked as she noticed he was looking at her.

"For a princess you sure eat messy." Achilles teased.

"Oh I will show you messy." She said as she threw an apple at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well what is the plan?" Paris asked his brother.

"Father wants to attack the Greeks at day break." Hector said.

"What if Aurora is still alive?" Paris asked. "We could hurt her without meaning to."

"If she was found by them she is dead by now." Hector said with sorrow. "They would not let her live. She is the princess of Troy after all."

"What if she is still alive?" Paris asked. "Will we rescue her?"

"Of course." Hector said. "She is our sister. I would not let her be in the hands of the Greeks if I can help it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helen stood on the balcony of her and Paris's room looking out over the city. She heard the door open and Paris enter. She felt him come up behind her. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"It is my fault that your sister is gone." Helen said. "It is my fault all of Troy suffers."

"No it isn't." Paris argued. "If anything the fault is mine. I love you Helen and Troy and my family will get through this."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aurora lay in her lover's arms after they had made love into the night. She was facing him and Achilles was stroking her face. "Am I still your captive?" She asked in a whisper.

"You're my guest." Achilles answered and Aurora smiled warmly at him.

"In Troy, guest can leave when they want to." Aurora said.

"You should leave then." Achilles said and her smile fell. Achilles wrapped her more tightly in her arms looking at her face in a loving way.

"Would you leave this all behind?" Aurora asked and his blue eyes were filled with thought.

"Would you leave Troy?" He countered and she turned in his arms so she was facing away.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I couldn't leave my father, my brothers, my sisters, and my country. Even though I will not be Queen of Troy one day I don't know if I could leave t behind."

"You won't be Queen?" Achilles asked.

"Hector is first in line for the throne of Troy." Aurora explained. "If something happens to him Paris will be next in line, and if something were to happen to him, then I would be Queen. But there is one problem with me becoming a queen."

"And what is that?" Achilles asked kissing her bare back.

"I would have to get married to a prince." Aurora turned in his arms. "And you my dear Achilles are no prince."

A/N: Next time is the dawn battle so stay tuned and Review.


	7. Dawn Battle and a Major Choice

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Hector, Paris, and the Trojan army snuck closer to Greek camp at dawn when the sun was barely in the sky. Hector signaled the army to stop. "Remember the plan." Hector whispered and the army nodded. And they got the balls of sticks ready.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Achilles stirred from his peaceful sleep and he raised his head and he heard the sound of metal, but he knew it wasn't from the Greek army. He looked down at Aurora and saw her sleeping peacefully. He heard someone sneaking around in his tent. He grabbed his sword and rose from the bed and pointed his sword at the man who was at his armor stand. As he stepped closer to the man he saw it was his cousin Patroclus. "What are you doing?" Achilles asked.

"Greeks are being slaughtered and unlike you I am going to do something about it." Patroclus said.

"I ordered you and the rest of the men to stand down." Achilles said. "And I meant it. Don't make me punish you." Patroclus gave his cousin a dirty look before leaving the tent.

Achilles turned back to his bed and saw Aurora sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her. "Go after him." Aurora said. "Make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Achilles nodded and put on a green robe before leaving.

Aurora heard noises outside and grabbed Achilles' sword just to be save. She heard the flap to the tent open and turned to see Paris. "What are you doing here?" Aurora asked.

"I came to help you." Paris said.

"You need to leave before Achilles comes back." Aurora said. "I will be fine. Go!" Paris didn't like leaving her there but he left and went to join the battle hoping he could go back for her later.

Aurora lay in bed and waited for Achilles to return and he did a few hours later. "The Trojans are gone." He informed her.

"And your cousin?" Aurora asked.

"I had to lock him up but he is fine." Achilles said. "I didn't want to wait to tell you this, but we are leaving today. Me and my men."

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"I don't want to fight for one man's pride." Achilles said. "Let alone a man of who I hate. You have two choices I can take you back to Troy, or you can come with me."

A/N: Major cliff I know but I haven't decided yet. So Review and I really value your thoughts as well. What would you like to see happen??????


	8. Leaving Troy

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Andromache's thoughts are in **bold**.

Cassandra's thoughts are underlined.

"Father I know what I saw." Paris said. Paris, Hector and Priam had been arguing since they returned to the palace. "She was naked in the bed of a Greek. What else could it be?"

"Maybe she was raped." Hector said but more of for his father's benefit.

"If that was the truth why didn't she come with me?" Paris asked. "Why did she stay when she could have come home?"

"Quiet!" Priam said silencing his sons. "Do you think there would be a peaceful way of getting her back?"

"I don't think so father." Hector said. "I think we will only be able to get her back through violent ways. Agamemnon would not give her back."

"Paris did you happen to know who's tent she was in?" Priam asked.

"Achilles." Paris said recalling his sister's words. "She is with Achilles."

"What would Achilles what with her?" Priam asked.

"I don't know." Paris said.

"Achilles." Hector whispered to himself then raised his voice to address his father and brother. "I have only seen him fight once and he is a brutal killer."

"Do you think he would hurt her?" Priam asked.

"I wish I knew father." Hector said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aurora awoke to Achilles pushing her shoulder lightly. "The ship is pack and ready to leave." He said. Aurora nodded and went down to reach her clothes when Achilles stopped her. He handed her a dark blue gown and a light blue slip.

"Where did you get this?" Aurora asked taking the clothes.

"I found them in the temple." Achilles said. "They were in a wooden chest."

Aurora nodded and slipped on the gown and slip. She ran her fingers through her hair to get rid of as many tangles as she could. She nodded to Achilles to signal that she was ready. And she followed him from the tent to the beach.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Andromache sat in her chambers waiting for her husband to return. She watched their son sleep, but her thoughts were elsewhere. '**Why had the Greek army not ****attack today? They had surly wanted revenge. Why do they keep my sister in law? Was she even still alive? What had they planned for her?****'**

Hector walked into his chambers and saw his wife in deep thought so he left her alone and went to bath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cassandra hurried through the halls of the palace. 'My original vision was wrong. Aurora loves Achilles and will go with him to Greece. She will have many children but this will not save Troy. I see a worse downfall for Troy.' She turned the corner of the courtyard and continued her way to the throne room. 'The bricks of Troy will be spared but not the people. So much death so much pain.' Cassandra ran into the throne room and saw her father talking to some of his advisers. "Father I must speak with you." Cassandra said.

"What is it my child?" Priam asked.

"It is Aurora." Cassandra said. "I had a vision that she left with Achilles and Troy was taken by the Greeks."

"Are you sure that this is not just in your head my girl?" Priam asked.

"I am sure." Cassandra said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aurora stood at the back of the boat watching her childhood home getting smaller. "You shouldn't dwell on this place." Achilles said coming up next to her. "It will only drive you mad."

"I just can't believe that I just left without saying goodbye." Aurora said.

"Don't worry." Achilles said rubbing her back. "Something tells me you will see them again."

A/N: Poor Cassandra no one ever believes her because of the curse Apollo put on her. Well review and such and I would like to thank BrokenAngel1753 for the idea. Review guys please.


	9. Welcome to Greece

For disclaimer see chapter one

A/N: I am going to skip a head to when Achilles and Aurora arrive in Greece.

Aurora saw land ahead and she looked at Achilles to verify her thoughts, when he nodded her face had a smile on it. They had finally reached Greece. Aurora felt Achilles join her. "Welcome to Greece your highness." He said in a teasing tone for which he received a playful slap to the chest.

"I am no longer a princess you know that." Aurora said.

"I do." He said with a nod of his head.

"I wonder what happened with the war." Aurora said.

"You want my opinion?" He asked and Aurora nodded. "The Trojans most likely won."

"You are just saying that for my benefit." Aurora said.

"No I am not." Achilles said.

"Achilles we are ready to port." Patroclus said.

"I will be right there." Achilles said to his cousin. He kissed Aurora before going to command his men.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helen, Andromache, and Cassandra sat in the throne room with all the other Trojan women that were still alive after the attack on the city. Andromache wept because one of the solders had taken her baby son and thrown him from the walls of Troy along with all of the other babies of Troy. Helen stayed silent but inside she was dying because she didn't know where Paris was. Both Hector and Parris had been lost in the battle and none of the women knew if they were still alive. Cassandra had already foreseen this and had cried before.

A brown headed man pulled Andromache to her feet and looked at her. "I want this one." He said.

"Then she is yours Neoptolemus." Agamemnon said. "All I ask is that you leave me her." He pointed at Cassandra. "The other got away from me but not her."

"But brother as you know Helen is mine." Menelaus said. "I will take her back to Sparta by her hair if I have to."

Agamemnon nodded and turned to his men. "Take what you wish." He grabbed up Cassandra and left his men to do as they pleased.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aurora, Achilles, and Patroclus arrived at Achilles' home just before dusk. It was rather large from the outside. Aurora noticed there were ruins not too far away, which once were most likely a castle or something big. They entered the house and it was a nice two story home. It wasn't as huge as the outside would suggest but it was nice and surprisingly neat. "I am tired." Patroclus said. "Going to bed. Good night." Patroclus climbed the stairs and they heard a door close.

"Unlike my cousin I am hungry." Achilles said as he went into the kitchen.

"Don't ever ask me to cook unless you want it extra black." Aurora said.

"You can't cook?" Achilles asked.

"I never learned." Aurora said.

"Well come over here love, and I will teach you the finest points of cooking." Achilles said. "Because now you have no reason to say you can't cook for your husband and children."

"Isn't it a little soon to be thinking of that?" Aurora asked.

"It is never too early to be thinking about that." Achilles wrapped an arm around her and did as he said he said he would. Teach her the finest points of cooking.

A/N: Now before I get any mean reviews about Menelaus he actually lived through the war and he took Helen back with him to Sparta where she killed him and drowned herself in the sea. Now Andromache did in fact become Neoptolemus's slave and she bore him three children. And Cassandra did go with Agamemnon back to Greece and they had twins but shortly after they were all killed. Depressing right? Anyway review and there will be more to come.


	10. Agamemnon's request

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

As the year past not much changed. Aurora got better at cooking, but she still let Achilles cook the meat for the fear she wouldn't overcook it. Achilles and Aurora had a private beach wedding with only Patroclus and priest there, three months after they got from Troy. Aurora's stomach also grew because she was now six months pregnant. A messenger from Mycenae came to their home one afternoon. Aurora heard his horse approaching and came outside. "Good Afternoon." The messenger said. "Is this the home of Achilles?"

"Yes it is." Aurora said.

"May you pass on this message for to him me then." He said. "King Agamemnon requests the presence of Achilles at a banquet celebrating the victory for Greece."

"I will pass it along." Aurora promised and he rode away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aurora brought that night's meal to the table. Achilles and Patroclus were sitting around the table talking about their practice sessions at the ruins. Aurora sat down and they started putting food on their plates. "Achilles a messenger came today." Aurora said. He looked up at her and they looked eyes and Achilles knew he wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him. "Agamemnon is calling all the warlords to Mycenae for a banquet for Greece's victory."

"And he requests my presence?" Achilles asked and Aurora nodded. "I am not going."

"Achilles you know as well as I do you can't tell a king no." Aurora said.

"Watch me." Achilles growled as he bit into his bread.

"He will send more messengers." Aurora said.

"That is not my problem." Achilles said.

"Let me go in your place cousin." Patroclus said.

"Achilles." Aurora said. "Don't send Patroclus, send me."

"No." Achilles said.

"I have been around people like this all my life." Aurora said. "I know how to handle them."

"I forbid it." Achilles said as he stood in anger. "You are of royal Trojan blood and you are pregnant; Agamemnon would kill you without a second thought. Patroclus you do not know the way and you shouldn't have to deal with such things. My seat will remain empty because I will not go nor will I send someone in my place." Achilles walked outside slamming the door behind him. Aurora groaned and let her head hit the wood table.

"He is as stubborn as a mule." Aurora said.

"Give him time." Patroclus said. "I will clean up if you would like."

"Yes thank you." Aurora said flashing him a grateful smile. She rose and went outside to find her husband.

"Achilles." She said softly as she approached him at the water's edge.

"I know you were only trying to help." Achilles said looking at her. "But no one will go."

"I understand." Aurora said. "I will not press the matter."

Achilles nodded to her and looked back at the sea. "Then why not wait for me to return?"

"Because I need a hug." Aurora said as she gave him a soft smile and batted her eyelashes. Achilles looked at her and smiled. He walked over to her and pulled her into a soft embrace.

"I love you." He said.

"I know." Aurora said. "I love you too. Let's go back to the house and lay in bed holding each other. "

"I would rather go back to the house and make love to you." Achilles said.

"Yeah like that is going to happen." Aurora said.

"Yes it will happen." He purred in her ear and he knew when he did that it made her feel weak at the knees.

"Well it will if you can beat pregnant me back to the house and into our bed." Aurora teased.

"You can't run so where is the fun in that?" Achilles asked.

"Oh really?" Aurora asked and she pulled his head down so their lips met. She made the kiss deep and heartfelt then she pushed him back into the ocean. "But now I get a fast start." Aurora broke into a fast walk and Achilles smiled as he go up. He was so going to get her.

A/N: Please forgive me for the long gap. I had a nice case of writers block toward this story. And now that I am over it I hope I can update it soon. REVIEW PLEASE.


	11. LEMON

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

A/N: This is a pure lemon chapter. You may skip it if you would like.

Achilles thoughts are in **bold.**

Aurora lay in the bed she shared with Achilles waiting for him to return. She found it strange he didn't get back before she did. The door opened and Achilles came in and closed the door behind him. "Looks like you beat me back." He said.

"Only because you let me win." Aurora said.

"No you won because you cheated." Achilles corrected her. "Now you pay the consequences for your actions." Achilles went to the bottom of the bed and climbed up Aurora's body being careful of her stomach. She felt the sea water from his clothing drip on her. He took off his shirt and revealed his tan toned chest. As he went up her body he pulled the bottom of her dress up with him. He pulled it over her head and ran his hands over her breasts. The last time they had sex he couldn't touch them because they were tender and swollen from her pregnancy, but tonight she moaned with pleasure. '**Good.**' He thought. '**Now I can give her a taste of her own medicine.**'

Achilles kissed her passionately and massaged her breasts with his hands. She moaned against his lips and he kissed down her neck and down to her breasts where he moved to the right breast and kissed around her nipple and then did the same with the left. He kissed her lips again and two of his fingers moved inside her and moved slowly. She moaned and pulled her mouth away from his. "I need you inside me." Aurora said.

"Only if you apologize for cheating." Achilles said.

"I am sorry for cheating." Aurora said.

"Good." Achilles said and he moved to lay next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going to sleep." Achilles said.

"What is this some sort of cruel way to get back at me?" Aurora asked.

"Yes it is." Achilles said snuggling into his pillow.

"Well consider my lesson learned." Aurora said as she rained kisses on his chest. "I want you to make love to me." Achilles opened his eyes but didn't move. "It is because I am pregnant isn't it?" Aurora stopped kissing his chest and turned away from him. "It is because I am not beautiful anymore. It is because I am fat."

Achilles moved closer to her and put his arm around her hip so it touched her swollen stomach. "Nothing is more arousing to me then to know you stomach is big with my child." Achilles said and she turned to look at him.

"You mean that?" Aurora asked.

"Every word." Achilles said and he climbed on top of her being once again being careful with her stomach. He kissed her and she felt him slide into her. He slowly thrusted in and out of her until they both came. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms

REVIEW PLEASE


	12. Andromache

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Aurora was cooking lunch for Achilles and his cousin. She would take it up to the ruins and spend the afternoon watching them. Sometimes she would help Patroclus with his form if it was failing. She was packing the food in a basket when a knock at the door came. She finished packing quickly and went to the door. She opened it and a man stood there. "May I help you?" She asked.

"I am here to talk to Achilles." He said.

"Well I was about to join him so if it can't wait you may follow me." Aurora grabbed the basket and they took off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Achilles through his sword down when he saw Aurora coming, but he was curious to see who was with her. "Lunch boys." Aurora said putting the basket on one of the ruins.

"Achilles?" The man asked.

"That depends who you are." Achilles said.

"I am Neoptolemus." He said. "I am here to talk you into going to the celebration."

"If you mean Agamemnon's celebration with the warlords, I will not go and you are wasting your time." Achilles said.

"I wonder if Cassandra would like to see her sister again." Neoptolemus said scratching his chin.

"Cassandra is in Greece?" Aurora asked jumping up.

"She came back with Agamemnon." Neoptolemus said. "She is now carrying his child as well."

"Achilles." Aurora started.

"Leave my wife's family out of this." Achilles hissed.

"Or maybe she would like to see her sister in law again." Neoptolemus finished.

"Andromache." Aurora said. "Where is she?"

"Closer than you might think." Neoptolemus said snapping his fingers. A woman came into view. Her brown hair once silky hair was ratty and tangled. She wore rags instead of the gowns she usually wore.

"Andromache!" Aurora yelled and then she went running up to her old sister in law. "What happened to you?"

"Most of the women of Troy were taken as slaves and I was no exception to that." Andromache explained.

"If you promise to go to the celebration I will give you my slave." Neoptolemus said.

"Achilles please." Aurora said.

"Fine we will go." Achilles said and Neoptolemus bowed his head to him and turned away and started toward his horse. "What is in it for you?"

"That is none of your concern." Neoptolemus said mounting his horse. He nodded to Aurora and took off.

"Come on honey." Aurora said. She gently grabbed Andromache's arm. "Let's get you cleaned up." She led her sister in law away leaving the boys to their fighting.

A/N: I wanted to bring Andromache back into the story. Would you please review so I know how you like it?


	13. Mycenae

For disclaimer see Chapter 1

Aurora had been up at sunrise to make bread for the journey. It would be at least a two day journey. She had somehow gotten Achilles to allow her and Andromache to come along with him and Patroclus. Achilles came downstairs and kissed his wife good morning. "Are we the only ones up?" He asked.

"No." Aurora said. "Patroclus went to make sure there would be someone to look over the animals when we are gone. But Andromache is still in bed. She is still rather sore."

"Well she was a slave." Achilles said.

"Good morning." Patroclus said walking into the house.

"Patroclus come with me." Achilles said. "We are going to hitch up the wagon. Aurora go and wake Andromache." Patroclus followed his cousin and Aurora went up stairs. Aurora pushed the door to Andromache's room open.

"Andromache it is time to wake up." Aurora said as she went to the window and pulled the drapes open. Andromache grumbled before opening her eyes.

"Is time to leave already?" She asked.

"It is almost time to leave and you need to dress." Aurora said as she left the room to give her sister in law some privacy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neoptolemus entered the throne room and bowed to Agamemnon. "I have done as you requested my king." Neoptolemus said.

"Good." Agamemnon said.

"Where is my money?" Neoptolemus asked.

"Your money will come in time when I see that princess dead." Agamemnon hissed.

"She doesn't wish for that life. She doesn't wish to be the Queen of Troy any longer so why kill her?" Neoptolemus asked.

"Because she is the only lose end I have not taken care of." Agamemnon said. "I will not risk her going back to Troy and restoring the city. She must be taken care of."

"But sir…" Neoptolemus started.

"Why do you fear killing her?" Agamemnon asked.

"Well for one she is Achilles' wife as I am sure you know." Neoptolemus said. "She also cares his child. I will not do something to ensure the wrath of Achilles."

"Ah Achilles." Agamemnon said. "I had almost forgotten him. This could work to our advantage."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a long journey they had finally reached Mycenae. It took about a half an hour to reach the castle of Agamemnon. Before they entered Achilles pulled Aurora close. "Stay by me at all times." Achilles whispered to her. Aurora nodded and they went inside the castle.

"You are the party of Achilles are you not?" A servant asked when they entered.

"We are." Achilles answered.

"King Agamemnon has asked that you see him before going to your rooms." The servant said and they followed him to the throne room. The large wooden doors opened and the servant left them. Achilles and Aurora walked down to Agamemnon's throne with Patroclus and Andromache right behind them. "Ah Achilles I am glad to see you could come." Agamemnon said.

"Well between my wife and your massagers I didn't really have a choice did I?" Achilles asked.

"I know how that is." Agamemnon nodded to his left and their sat Aurora's sister Cassandra!

"Dear sister." Cassandra said. "I am so happy you could come." Aurora noticed the small bump she had on her stomach. Her sister was pregnant.

"Well the war lord's banquet is tomorrow night." Agamemnon said. "Rest up and I will see you all there." Achilles nodded not out of respect though. Aurora, Andromache, and Patroclus followed him from the hall.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Midnight Visits

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Aurora opened her and Achilles' bedroom door and saw her sister Cassandra standing there. "May I talk to you?" Cassandra asked. Aurora stepped aside and Cassandra came inside. "You should not have come to Mycenae."

"What are you talking about?" Aurora asked.

"There is a plot." Cassandra said. "A plot to do away with you."

"What?" Aurora asked in shock.

"Agamemnon has asked a solder to get rid of you." Cassandra said. "He fears you will go back to Troy and reform the city back to its former glory."

"I have no interest of going back to Troy." Aurora said.

"I know that." Cassandra said putting a hand to her sister's stomach. "But Agamemnon's fear rules him. Now I must go because I must be back to our chamber before Agamemnon returns." Cassandra opened the door. "Stay close to Achilles and Patroclus." Cassandra left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aurora lay awake that night hoping that Cassandra's message was just like her so called visions of the future, not true. Aurora got out of bed not being able to stand just laying there. She moved to the balcony. She folded her arms along the balcony's edge and stared at the stars. Aurora felt a pair of hands go around her waist a touch her big pregnant stomach. "Achilles my sister came to see me today." Aurora said. "She fears that Agamemnon will kill me because he fears I will bring Troy back. But all I wish is to be a wife to you and a mother to our child. I hope that Cassandra is wrong. I pray to the gods she is."

"It is too late for prayer princess." A male voice said in her ear and she froze. That voice did not belong to her husband. It belonged to Agamemnon.

"How did you get in here?" Aurora asked.

"I think I would know my own palace." Agamemnon sneered.

"You know with one scream Achilles will be down a upon you like the wrath of the gods." Aurora said. Agamemnon wrapped a hand around her neck.

"And with a turn of my wrist I will give a journey you will never forget." Agamemnon said tightening his hold on her pale neck.

"And with one thrust of my arm your blood and brains will be spilled on this very balcony." A voice said from the doorway. Aurora turned her head to see Achilles. "Let her go." Aurora felt Agamemnon release her neck and she fell to the floor coughing. "Now leave before I kill you." Agamemnon fled from the room as if Hades himself was at his heals.

Achilles knelled down next to his wife. He gathered her into his arms. "Are you alright?" Achilles asked.

"Yeah you came just in time." Aurora said as Achilles picked her up and took her back to bed.

A/N: I know short. I promise a longer one next time. REVIEW!


	15. Sapphira

For disclaimer see chapter one

For disclaimer see chapter one.

After the night of Agamemnon's "visit" Achilles said it would be safer if Aurora wouldn't go wandering around by herself and Aurora agreed, but only for the safety of her child. "Patroclus will you come with me, I would like some fresh air." Aurora asked.

"Yes of course." Patroclus agreed and the two of them set off.

When they entered the courtyard they weren't alone. Aurora saw a brown headed woman, of who Aurora knew to be Clytemnestra, Agamemnon's wife. The man with her had dirty blonde hair and he wore a sword on his hip. Aurora had met him once in the dinning hall, his name was Aegisthus. Aurora pulled Patroclus behind some of the plants in the courtyard so they wouldn't be scene. "Does he know?" Aegisthus asked.

"He hasn't a clue about our affair." Clytemnestra said. "Now we must get rid of this Cassandra and that little brat she is carrying."

"And how do you suggest we do this." Aegisthus asked.

"We wait until she gives birth and then we kill them." Clytemnestra said.

"And what of you dear husband?" Aegisthus asked.

"We must get rid of him as well." Clytemnestra explained. "Then you and I will rule Mycenae, as we were always meant to." Aegisthus kissed Clytemnestra passionately and then pulled her into a nearby chamber to have a more private celebration.

"You hear that?" Aurora asked as she turned to Patroclus. "They are going to kill my sister after she gives birth. We have to stop her."

"What can we do?" Patroclus asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Aurora said as she and Patroclus came out of their hiding place.

--

Aurora had skipped dinner that night and was lying in bed looking at the ceiling. Achilles came in and sat down on the bed. "What is wrong?" Achilles asked.

"Patroclus and I over heard Agamemnon's wife and her lover talking." Aurora said. "She plans to kill Cassandra, Agamemnon, and my nephews."

"Well is that such a bad thing that they are going to kill Agamemnon?" Achilles asked.

"No but my sister." Aurora started.

"They wouldn't dare try to kill her." Achilles said. "You would kill them yourself. Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Aurora said as she sat up. Aurora felt her body lose water and she looked down and the bottom half of her dress was covered with water. "Get the doctor."

"Why?" Achilles asked as he looked back at his wife.

"My water just broke." Aurora said and Achilles jumped up and ran from the room.

--

After six hours of having his hand crushed, Achilles heard that she was wide enough to start pushing the baby out. "Ok on this next contraction push." Andromache instructed. Aurora felt a contraction so she pushed and it took more energy than she thought. "That was a good one. I can see the head. Just two more pushes like that and it should be out." Andromache instructed a servant to get warm water, towels, and a blanket and the servant rushed from the room.

Aurora pushed on her next contraction and Andromache told her one big push and it was over. Aurora shook her head. "I can't push anymore." Aurora said between deep breaths.

"If you don't push the baby out it will die." Andromache said. "Push now."

Aurora took her sister in law's advice and pushed and the sounds of a child crying filled the room. Achilles smiled as Andromache wrapped the baby in a blanket. "It is a girl." Andromache said. Achilles kissed Aurora's forehead as she smiled when tears came down her face. "Would you like to hold her?" Andromache place the baby girl in Achilles' arms and for once in his life he didn't know what to do.

"Let me see her." Aurora said as she held out her arms and Achilles carefully put his daughter in his wife's arms.

"She is beautiful." Andromache said.

"She is my beautiful jewel." Aurora said as she looked at her daughter.

"What is her name?" Andromache asked.

"Sapphira." Aurora said. "She will be the jewel of Troy one day."

A/N: Please for give me for two things. 1. The wait between chapters. I had my wisdom teeth removed, finals are coming faster than I would like, and I am helping my grandmother move. 2. I am sorry about the length as well. Sorry if it is a little short. By the way Sapphira means beautiful jewel. Oh I am also cooking up a squeal to this story. PLEASE REVIEW! You know the more review I get the faster I write.


	16. Destiny Before Her

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Aurora awoke to the sight of her husband cooing softly at their daughter. Aurora smiled as she watched Achilles putting her into the cradle next to their bed. Aurora sat up and smiled slyly. "I never thought the world would see the day when the mighty Achilles would coo at a baby." Aurora said.

Achilles looked at his wife and smiled like Hades himself. "Well there is one woman that I would rather "coo" to more." Achilles said as he slid on the bed next to his wife.

"Oh really?" Aurora asked looking at Achilles.

"Really." Achilles said as he climbed on top of his wife.

--

Patroclus wondered the halls of palace. He wanted to give his cousin more time alone with his wife and his daughter. Patroclus wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into a blonde woman. "Oh I am so sorry." Patroclus said as he helped her stand.

"It's fine." The woman said as she brushed of her dress. "I wasn't watching."

"I am Patroclus." He said.

"I am Ambrosia." She said.

Patroclus studied her. She had a beautiful face, her eyes were blue, and she had long silky blonde hair. "Let me help you." Patroclus said as he helped her pick up the things she had dropped.

"I have never seen you here before." Ambrosia said as she stood up and Patroclus handed her a box she had dropped.

"I am here for the warlord's banquet." Patroclus said.

"Oh." She said as she tucked some hair behind her hair with her free hand. "Well then we should not be speaking." Patroclus looked confuse so she explained. "The Queen's handmaidens are forbidden to fraternize with warriors."

"Well I am not really a warrior." Patroclus said. "I mean I am but I am not a warlord."

Ambrosia laughed. "Well I hope to see you soon." Ambrosia walked down the hall and entered a door on the right side of the hall.

--

Andromache and Patroclus noticed that Achilles and Aurora had missed dinner. It didn't surprise Andromache though. "They are most likely sleeping or taking care of Sapphira." Andromache said when Patroclus asked. "Being a Parent is a full time job."

"One day I hope to be one." Patroclus said as he looked to the Queen's left and looked at Ambrosia.

Andromache followed Patroclus' gaze. "So who is she?" Andromache teased.

"No one." Patroclus said as his face became red and he went back to eating.

--

That night Achilles was standing on his balcony in a green robe. He watched over his sleeping wife and daughter. He heard someone below him and he looked down on the shores and saw a woman with grey hair. Achilles walked out of the room and made his way down to the shore.

--

Ambrosia was getting the bed ready for the Queen. She had noticed that the Queen no longer slept with her husband. "You seem quiet tonight." Clytemnestra noticed.

"I have just been thinking." Ambrosia said.

"About what?" Clytemnestra inquired.

"I met this man today." Ambrosia said as she helped the Queen into bed. "He is a warrior but when our eyes met I knew there was something about him."

"You think it maybe love at first sight?" Clytemnestra asked.

"Maybe." Ambrosia said. "Well have a good sleep my queen."

--

Achilles came up behind the grey haired woman and she turned to meet his gaze. The woman was Achilles' mother Thetis. "My son." Thetis said. "You have a daughter now?"

"Yes." Achilles said with a nodded of his head. "Her name is Sapphira."

"Achilles we must talk of your child." Thetis said. "You see with her birth brings your and Aurora's doom."

"Are you saying because of her birth that Aurora and I will die?" Achilles asked.

"Your daughter has a destiny before her." Thetis said. "And she must do it alone."

A/N: Sorry about your wait…..REALLY I AM…..I had finals and a bad case of writers block. I hope you like the fact I am making a woman for Patroclus. Review please…PLEASE.


	17. The Warlord's Banquet

For disclaimer see chapter one.

"We must accelerate our plans." Clytemnestra said. "We cannot wait until the brat is born."

"Why do you grow impatient my love?" Aegisthus asked.

"I can't wait any longer." Clytemnestra said as her lover's hands rubbed her bare back. "I can't wait another day."

--

Aurora and Achilles entered into the banquet hall for the warlord's banquet. Aurora wanted to stay with Sapphira but Andromache took her to go and that she would look after her. Patroclus was already at a table so Achilles and Aurora look seats next to him. Agamemnon and his wife came down and sat in the thrones. Aurora saw Cassandra sitting on her knees next to Agamemnon's throne. "Welcome to the warlord's banquet." Agamemnon said. "This banquet is a celebration of the fall of Troy." Aurora and Cassandra shared a heartbroken glance. They both loved Troy and it had been their home for many years. "Unfortunately King Odysseus will not be here tonight because he has not yet returned to Greece." Achilles looked worried at this. "Now everyone lets not let the food go to waste. Please eat."

Everyone turned to the food and filled their plates. Patroclus turned to Aurora who sat on his left. "Do you think that what the Queen and her lover were talking about will happen tonight?" He whispered.

"I am not sure." Aurora whispered back. "We should keep an eye on everything though." Patroclus nodded and went back to his food.

A beautiful pale, blonde woman came up to them. "Patroclus I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me." Ambrosia asked. "I know you are eating but I just thought I would ask." Aurora could tell she liked Patroclus because she was stumbling over her words.

"Go with her." Aurora said as she hit her shoulder with his. "There is plenty of food and it will be here when you get back."

"Of course I will walk with you." Patroclus said pretty fast and he jumped up and they walked out of the hall.

Achilles and Aurora looked at each other and Achilles shrugged his shoulders.

--

Andromache laid Sapphira into her cradle as there was a knock at the door. Andromache opened the door but shut it quickly and locked it when she saw it was her old master, Neoptolemus. "Come on my pretty little pet open the door." He said loud enough for her to hear him throw the door.

--

Aurora and Achilles finished eating and were about to leave when Aurora saw Aegisthus enter the hall and he shared a nod with Queen Clytemnestra. "I think we should stay." Aurora said.

"Why?" Achilles asked.

Aurora was about to answer him when two men went behind Agamemnon's throne and slit Agamemnon and Cassandra's throats. Many of the warlords stood up and started going toward the thrones to kill the two murders, but they were stopped by more men that had been on in the plot. The hall erupted in the sounds of swords.

--

"Patroclus, why couldn't I have met you before I dedicated myself to the queen?" Ambrosia asked as she turned to Patroclus.

"Aurora left the city she was bound to by birth because she loved my cousin." Patroclus said. "I would leave this behind to be with you." He moved in to kiss her but when he heard the hall erupt into the sounds of swords coming together he ran back and he yelled back to her. "Stay here."

--

Neoptolemus was using his sword to cut through the door. Andromache took Sapphire and put her in the bottom of the wardrobe and closed the door to a crake. Neoptolemus kicked the rest of the door away and he smiled evilly at Andromache. "Now you pay for your mistake." He said as he grabbed her by her middle and threw her onto the bed.

--

Aurora grabbed a sword that was on the ground and she and Achilles stood close as warriors were coming for them. "Stay close." Achilles told her. Aurora nodded.

A man had swung a sword at Achilles but he missed. Achilles killed him with a swing of his sword. As more men entered the hall Aurora had been separated from Achilles. Aurora knew that he could take care of himself and so she fought her way out of the hall and ran toward her chambers to find her daughter.

--

Patroclus entered the hall with a sword in hand. He fought his way in and tried to find Aurora and or Achilles. He found Achilles fighting the queen's lover, Aegisthus. He saw his cousin was having a problem with the man; Achilles must have underestimated the man. Aegisthus stabbed Achilles in the left shoulder with his sword and Achilles fell to the ground. "No!!" Patroclus yelled.

--

Neoptolemus pulled out of Andromache as tears were falling from her eyes. She had tried to fight him but in the end she didn't win. "Now dear I have no use for you." Neoptolemus said and he pulled out a knife and cut her throat.

--

Aurora had run into Ambrosia on the way to her room. "Come with me." Aurora said and the women ran to her chambers. When they entered they saw a man that Aurora knew to be Neoptolemus. Aurora saw Andromache lying dead on the bed. "Go get Patroclus." Ambrosia ran from the room.

"Now dear it's your turn." Neoptolemus said, but Aurora swung her sword and hit him in the arm. Neoptolemus pulled his sword from its place at his side and stabbed Aurora in the stomach.

--

When Ambrosia entered the hall the battle was no longer going on. She saw Patroclus sitting with a body in his arms. When she got closer she saw it was Achilles. "Patroclus, Aurora needs you." Ambrosia said as she put a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't even get to kill Aegisthus." He said. "He got away."

"Aurora really needs us." Ambrosia tried again. Patroclus reluctantly let go of his cousin's body and followed Ambrosia.

When they arrived they saw Aurora laying dead on the floor and Andromache lying dead on the bed. They heard a baby crying from inside a wardrobe. Ambrosia opened the door and picked Sapphira up. She looked at Patroclus and they were both crying like baby Sapphire.

A/N: A very sad chapter. I know some of you guys wanted a happy ending, but there will be a squeal to this story. One last chapter to go after this one. REVIEW!


	18. Funerals and Memories

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Patroclus, Ambrosia, and baby Sapphira traveled back to the home that Patroclus, his cousin, and Aurora lived in together before all of this started. They had brought Achilles and Aurora's bodies with them. They traveled in a cart wearing peasant garb so they wouldn't attract attention to themselves. Sapphira had fallen asleep in Ambrosia's arms during the last hours of the trip so Ambrosia put the little girl in a cradle that Achilles had put in his and Aurora's bedroom because Aurora could have given birth at anytime and it was good to have it out and ready so that way they wouldn't have to look for it later.

Ambrosia made coffee and she sat with Patroclus at the table. "We can burn them at sunset." Patroclus said without looking at Ambrosia as she sat down and pored them coffee. "That was their favorite time of the day."

"Patroclus I can't say I understand…" Ambrosia said.

"Then don't." Patroclus growled and Ambrosia's eyes were filled with shock. "I am sorry I just…" He couldn't finish. It was too painful to finish.

"It is alright to be upset." Ambrosia slid into the chair next to him and put an arm around him. "You just lost people close to you. It is perfectly normal to cry or be angry." Ambrosia and Patroclus heard Sapphira cry. "I'll get her."

Ambrosia went into the bedroom and picked up Sapphira and cuddled her humming lightly. Sapphira studied the woman who was holding her. She had lighter hair then her mother. Her voice was also different from her mother's. Sapphira wailed louder. She wanted her mother. She was a month old, not stupid. She knew that the woman holding her wasn't her mother.

Patroclus came in and Ambrosia turned to him. "I don't know why she is crying." Ambrosia said.

"Give her to me." Patroclus held out his arms and Ambrosia put the baby in his arms. Patroclus looked like Achilles. Sure there were differences but they looked close enough Sapphire felt comforted. She fell back asleep in minutes.

--

On the next day Patroclus and the Myrmidons build pyres for their leader and his princess. Ambrosia spent the day readying the bodies for their trip to the netherworld. At sunset they all went down to the beach. Patroclus put coins on his cousin's eyes and Eudorus put coins on Aurora's eyes. Aurora had only met Eudorus a handful of times but she seemed to like him. Two men held torches up to Patroclus and Eudorus. They held them over the bodies. Achilles had his sword in hand and Aurora held her Trojan crown in hand. Patroclus had no idea how Aurora had managed to keep that, but when Ambrosia found it Patroclus insisted that they burn it with her body.

They dropped the torches onto the bodies and they climbed down the ladders to stand with everyone else.

--

Four years later Sapphira laid in bed long after Ambrosia had put her to bed. She was afraid to sleep. Her dreams were plagued with memories of her parents. She would dream of their bodies being engulfed by flames. She also had dreams of a screaming woman asking for someone to stop what they were doing. She didn't have these bad dreams all the time but at least once a month they would haunt her.

She heard the door open and she looked up to see Patroclus. He was her great cousin and a very kind man. "Are you alright princess?" He asked

"Yes." Sapphira said. "I am just afraid to sleep."

"Why don't I sit here with you until you fall asleep?" Patroclus suggested. Sapphira moved over and Patroclus sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: This story is now brought to an end. I have a sequel in mind and if you want to read it let me know and I will start writing it. Review please.


End file.
